


Cravings

by kaebi



Category: INFINITE (Band), K-pop
Genre: Bandmate Reader, Blow Jobs, Dorms, Groupmate Reader, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Quickies, Seduction, Sexuality Crisis, Smut, Virgin Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaebi/pseuds/kaebi
Summary: Curious, you (an unspecified Infinite member) finally give into a needy and demanding Sungjong, satisfying a craving he's been having for so long.
Relationships: Lee Sungjong/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Cravings

Sungjong, the youngest member of your respective group, had seemed to enjoy riling you up more than usual in recent memory, for a reason you couldn't quite pinpoint. Out of everyone else, he had chosen you as the object of his affections, and he had rather shameless ways of showing that; lingering in your personal space for just a little too long, upping the amount of physical affection he gave you when the others' eyes were on both of you, even going so far as to try and get you to be alone with him as often as he possibly could.

This so happened to come at a time when you were questioning a few things about yourself, your sexuality in particular. Even before Sungjong had ramped up his impish antics, being in such close proximity with men in the few years that you spent as a group made you wonder if you were attracted to them. It was something you had never considered in your life before, so you had never been in a relationship with one... but you had to admit, Sungjong's temptation was a bit hard to ignore, and he knew it. He knew exactly what he was doing every time he tried to isolate you with him. If was almost as if the youngest could smell this on you, if that were possible.

On this quiet night, while he was sure everyone else was fast asleep, Sungjong poked his head out of his room and waited for you to come around the corner so that he could motion to his room, which was empty for the night except for him. He hoped that you would occupy the empty bedspread next to his, or even better, accompany him in his own. You knew the maknae was up to something thanks to his less than subtle hints over the last couple of weeks, though a curious feeling in your gut told you to follow him anyway, doing a double take to make sure the coast was clear before you stepped into his room.

He made his demands known the second you closed the door behind yourself. "I think you know exactly why I've been trying to get you alone with me," Sungjong was already laying on his back before you; a lamp the only thing illuminating his corner of the small room. As you took a few steps toward him with a blush now tinting your face (thankfully, the lighting was too dim for the younger to take notice of this), you could see the slightest peak underneath a blanket that he pulled up over himself. He narrowed his eyes and smirked impishly when he caught your wandering gaze fall directly between his legs. "There's your answer, but I don't think you needed it," The younger smugly remarked as he kicked at the blanket until it was pushed off to the side, out of his way, and out of yours. The tent in his shorts was now completely visible, making the blush on your face spread throughout the rest of your body. _Whoops_. That's not how somebody who was _totallystraightnomatterwhatmybrainsaysIpromise_ reacted to the sight of another man's cock, right? "I've been so excited about this that I couldn't help myself," Sungjong elaborated, sitting up on his elbows so that he could watch you obediently follow through with his next request. "Pull them down, hyung... I'm not wearing any underwear." A sly giggle followed his words as he waited for you to fulfill his request.

You felt dirty. The only thing keeping his modesty covered was a cloth barrier that he wanted you to remove. Was arousal clouding your decision making skills at this point, or was this something you really wanted? It's normal to muse about such things, isn't it? ...You must've chose the latter, because before you could second guess yourself, your hands were reaching forward to tug Sungjong's shorts down his thighs and off his body.

You couldn't bring yourself to look at his now unclothed erection for a good minute until a series of soft noises filled the air. Sungjong had taken himself in his hand and was pumping his length steadily, all while watching your timid face. "Replace my hand with yours," His voice was a little breathless, seemingly all too excited to relieve himself already. Well, fuck. Now you were really backed into a corner, weren't you? It was difficult enough to pull your gaze away from the area of the room that you forced yourself to look at the moment Sungjong was reduced to a half-naked state, but now he wanted you to touch him. You continued to remain silent for another moment before your hand finally reached out to wrap your trembling fingers around his length.

He responded to your simple touch with an obscene noise that egged you on, encouraging you to begin moving your wrist if it meant hearing more of his pretty, ragged gasps. It was a motion that you've done on yourself plenty of times, but it felt a little awkward to replicate on somebody else. You knew that you weren't technically good; however, it was more than enough for pent up Sungjong, who had started whimpering and squirming. It didn't look like you needed to question this, but you chose to clear the silence between the both of you (thanks to nerves, you were rendered mute until this moment) by asking, "Does it... feel good...?"; voice a little hoarse from disuse. "Y-yeah, it really does, _hyung--_ " The length of him twitched in your grip, prompting Sungjong to grab onto your wrist in a wordless plea to stop. He couldn't fall too far into this, no-- not until you both got to the main act, the very reason why he lured you here in the first place.

The younger made sure it was upfront, plain and simple, so that there was no room for misinterpretation. "Use your mouth," he commanded.

 _Your mouth?_ That was far dirtier than using your hand, but were you really in any shape to deny Sungjong's request? The burning hot arousal in your core said otherwise, your own heat effectively crushing any hesitations you could've had. 

You were unsure how you were going to react to the taste of another man, so you tried your best to taper your reaction as your lips found themselves lowering onto his tip, slick with his excitement. If the high-pitched moan he let out was any indication, this area was particularly sensitive, and only leaked further when it was enveloped in the warmth of your mouth. As you both knew, you'd never done this to somebody else, but thanks to porn (as overdramatized as it was), you had a decent idea of what would feel good. Fingers reaching forward to lock themselves around his base, you applied a slight bit of unrhythmic suction, your eyes falling on Sungjong's face, seeking his approval. You received that in the form of more small, pleading moans following his last, spilling through his parted lips in excess now. Wanting to let you know that you were doing great-- your lack of experience only getting under his skin even more-- he ran his fingers through your hair, allowing his palm to rest on the back of your head. "This is a good look for you," Sungjong praised. His head turned to the side for a second so that he could eye you, lidded optics taking note of a bulge you didn't realize you were sporting, as you were too occupied with the task of pleasing your groupmate. "Maybe even good enough to be rewarded yourself," His hands were already grabbing at you as he made his next order. "Come here." 

You didn't realize how desperate you were to be touched until your cock was freed from your sweatpants, uttering a gasp at being exposed to the cool air of the room. He wasted no time mirroring you-- with skill of course, as if this wasn't his first time doing this-- making sure to use his tongue, massaging your base with nimble digits, the slightest bit of drool running down a corner of his mouth, savoring you like the delicious treat he worked so hard for. 

Holy _fuck,_ did that feel good on your flushed cock. His lips and tongue were slackened though suctioned tight around it, the wet muscle teasing the underside of your length in all the right spots from base to tip as his head bobbed. When you moaned, you could feel Sungjong's occupied mouth twist up into a pleased grin, satisfied with his work and the responses you and your body gave him; panting through chapped lips, length twitching in an all too talented mouth.

With your head now spinning and your breathing labored, you found it difficult to keep up with Sungjong. It was anyone's guess as to who would finish first at this point, as Sungjong wasn't in much better shape himself; with his mouth full, he could only exhale shakily through his nose, punctuated by a few quivering moans that sent waves of pleasure throughout your body. The vibrations were what did you in first, your eyes squeezing shut as your vision went white, breathing rapidly as broken pants of bliss escaped your slightly open mouth; Sungjong did his best to swallow what you gave him, a satisfied smirk curling his lips. 

He was going to make a smug comment about how you came first, but he couldn't hold on much longer either-- only a little bit of him entered your mouth because you pulled away in surprise, the rest of his cum making a mess of your face. Not wanting to miss the sight, Sungjong immediately sat up, smugly giggling at his work. "You look so cute, all embarrassed because of me." You were already sporting a blush, but his words darkened it. "Sungjong," You began, intending to scold him as you always did, but the words never came to you. He used your tissues to clean his own face, then yours, wiping it for you as you pouted up at him.

"Next time," The youngest curled up beside you under the small blanket as he spoke. You didn't move; in truth, you weren't opposed to someone clinging to you after such intimacy. " _Don't keep me waiting for that long_."


End file.
